The End of History
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Federation and the Ice Warriors are assembling for war. The Doctor faces trial on New Mars and Katherine searches for a traitor. But who can they trust? Can they prevent the war before it's too late? The Season finale of my TARDIS Adventures series.


**Adventure 13: The End of History**

**Prologue**

When the Ice Warriors colonised the fourth planet in the Voltaris system in the early part of the twenty third century, they could not have picked a better planet to rename as New Mars. Voltaris IV even had two moons that would be quickly named New Phobos and New Deimos.

Slightly larger than Mars in Earth's solar system, it was still small enough so that gravity was kind to the Warriors' heavy frames and meant that they could move with a more elegant gait. The atmosphere was relatively thin and with an abundance of carbon dioxide. Humans would find it difficult to walk on the bare surface without the aid of a respirator but an Ice Warrior would be able to speak clearly without finding it difficult to draw breath.

But it was in the geology of the planet that the Ice Warriors were most lucky. Much of the surface was covered in iron oxide that was the colour of rust. From space, Voltaris IV looked every bit the 'red planet' that Mars ever was.

The city of Nek'tor was the biggest on the planet and comprised of huge buildings built from red stone, copper and bronze. Towers and temples built in the traditional Martian, almost Baroque, style stretched into the red and purple sky. Nek'tor also served as a spaceport and dozens of shuttles, all constructed from the usual tortoise shell material, would either land or take off into the atmosphere each hour.

The office of the Grand Marshall was subtly lit with orange spotlights and decorated with expensive Martian metal sculptures. It was also bitterly cold in the oval-shaped chamber. A human wouldn't be able to last inside for more than a few minutes, but to Grand Marshall Varkas it still felt uncomfortably warm. The Ice Lord rose from behind his deck and came to stand in front of the window, Nek'tor city spread below him. The news he was expecting would not long in arriving.

Sure enough, another Ice Warrior marched in clutching a data pad in a clamped hand. "The council have assembled - it is time!" he hissed.

Grand Marshall Varkas smiled showing small, pointed teeth. "Then the trial can begin!"

**1.**

Katherine hurried through the arched white corridors of the Federation base and tried to keep up with the young soldier that had been sent to fetch her from her quarters. She could tell that something important had happened by the way various personnel, all dressed in white and blue uniforms, looked at her as she passed them – an unnerving mixture of concern and righteous anger.

The young soldier stopped besides a double hatch, pressed a stud on the panel besides it and snapped to attention. Katherine rolled her eyes. She should have guessed that she had been summoned to the Admiral's office again! She walked though the hatches as they slid open and saw Admiral Forrest sat at his deck. As usual, his alien servant; Katherine had learnt it was called an Ood, stood a little behind him clutching the small globe it always carried.

But in front of the desk were two massive alien figures that Katherine did not recognise. They were thick-set and powerful, dressed in black body armour and a metal-studded leather skirt like a Roman centurion. One figure wore an oddly shaped helmet, but the other carried his under his arm. Katherine gasped as it turned to glance at her. The skin on the enormous head was thick and grey and ridged like that of a rhino. There were two horns, the higher one small, the lower larger, jutting from the centre of the face. The nostrils were flared and the wide lipless mouth covered rows of yellow teeth. Two small ears crowned the high domed forehead. Most striking of all were the slanting brown eyes that regarded her coldly.

Admiral Forrest got to his feet as Katherine entered the office. "Thank you," he said to the alien. "I'll let you know my decision."

The huge alien nodded. "As you wish," it boomed in a deep voice. It turned and strode from the room with the other alien marching behind it. The hatches opened and Forrest waited until they had closed again before he spoke.

"Judoon infantry," he explained, "they could be useful."

"Why," asked Katherine, "what's happened?"

Forrest gazed at her levelly. "We've just received the word from the Diplomatic Corps. Captain Maxwell and the Doctor are to stand trial today!"

**2**.

Captain Sophia Maxwell stood with her hands behind her back as she gazed out of the arched window of their quarters and onto the city of Nek'tor. "I don't know how you can be so calm," she muttered.

The Doctor was stretched out on a large chair; his plimsolled feet perched on a nearby table and his hands behind his head. "Oh, it's not been that bad!"

"It's been four days since we got here!"

"I know," the Doctor picked at his teeth with a nail, "I think I'm getting quite a taste for Martian food. And at least they had the decency to turn the heating up!"

"Why are they taking so long? They haven't even asked us anything!"

The Doctor scratched his head. "Because they're not interested in what happened - well, not really, well, not all of them!"

"Doctor, will you talk sensibly?" said Maxwell, rolling her eyes.

"Alright. This is a show trial. I think there are some, or probably a good proportion, of Ice Warriors that don't want to join the Federation – they'd rather the good old blood and glory days!"

Maxwell shrugged. "Some Federation officers feel the same?"

"Exactly, so this is just the excuse for the whole thing to fall apart. They're taking their time in setting up the trial so it'll gain the maximum impact – on both sides!"

"This is a set up?"

The Doctor nodded. "We're being manipulated."

"But it doesn't make sense. The Ambassador was killed by a Federation blaster?'

Before the Doctor could answer, the door to their quarters suddenly chimed and hissed open as two Ice Warriors marched into the room. The Doctor recognised one of the Martians as Commander Ssarl.

"You will come with me," Ssarl hissed.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "About time! Off before the judges are we?"

Ssarl nodded. "The council has assembled for your trial."

Maxwell walked towards the door. "What will happen if we're found guilty Commander Ssarl?"

Ssarl regarded her impassively. "When," he emphasised the word, "you are found guilty you will be sentenced either for execution or to be imprisoned for life on our penal moon of New Phobos."

**3**.

It was stiflingly hot as Katherine shifted nervously in the chair and looked around the packed conference room. Every seat had been taken which meant that there must be over thirty delegates in the audience. Most were Federation officers with their smart blue and white uniforms, but there were also alien ambassadors that Katherine did not recognise. One that looked like a living tree was talking animatedly to Lieutenant Commander McKinley from the _Pendragon_ that sat next to her. Katherine could also see the two massive Judoon who stood at the back of the room.

A hush fell over the delegates as Admiral Forrest entered and took up a position at a podium at the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been informed that the trial of Captain Sophia Maxwell has begun on New Mars." Forrest paused as a buzz of muttering ran through the audience. "Naturally I know that you all wish to be informed of the decision of the Martian council immediately so that we can then," he paused and looked around the room, "decide what further action should be taken."

The chamber was more like a cathedral than a court and the domed ceiling stretched up for over thirty metres. A row of twelve Ice Lords sat in a raised semicircle around one part of the chamber and in their centre, on a huge bronze throne, sat Grand Marshall Varkas, the encrusted jewels of his helmet glinting with reflected light.

On the floor of the chamber, several Ice Warriors stood positioned around the circumference and in the centre, on a raised, railed stone podium, were the Doctor and Maxwell, illuminated by an intense spotlight from above.

Commander Ssarl and Sskorr, the Ice Warrior that served as an aide to Ambassador Goraxor, stood to one side of the podium on a slightly higher dais - clearly some sort of witness box.

"Lieutenant Sskorr," began Varkas, "you discovered the Doctor over the dead body of Ambassador Goraxor?"

Sskorr nodded. "Yes, Grand Marshall."

"I was trying to help him," interrupted the Doctor, "he was still alive!"

"Be silent!" hissed Varkas. "You were caught trying to finish your assassination!"

"Rubbish! Why would I want to kill the Ambassador?"

Varkas smiled a terrible smile. "Because I have proof that you are a known enemy of my race!"

**4.**

The Doctor was, for once, lost for words and stared blankly at the Grand Marshall. "I'm sorry?"

"Your name 'Doctor' – it is code for some special Earth operative. You have encountered us 'Ice Warriors' before have you not?"

"Uh, well, yes, a few times," the Doctor replied carefully, unsure where this was leading, "but I don't work for…"

Varkas interrupted him. "So you admit it before this council? I have searched the records and have found at least three instances when you have opposed us."

"Yes, but you were the invaders………"

"Be silent!" Varkas rose to his feet and pointed a clamped hand at the Doctor below him. "Each time the Doctor has encountered our race, he has killed them without mercy or honour!"

"That's not true!"

"Do you deny you killed Martian warriors?"

The Doctor paused. "No," he said quietly.

"Speak up Doctor!" rasped Varkas.

"No, I killed them!" said the Doctor grimly, gripping the rail surrounding the podium and staring at his accuser.

Varkas smiled again, sensing victory. He glanced at the Ice Lords seated either side of him. "You see my Lords, the Doctor admits his guilt as our enemy. I move that the Doctor killed Ambassador Goraxor with the help of Captain Maxwell!" As the Ice Lords muttered amongst themselves Varkas continued, his voice louder and confident. "More so, I believe both humans acted on orders from high in the Federation in an attempt to stop us joining them in an honourable treaty!"

Maxwell shook her head in disbelief. "The Federation stands for peace!" she shouted. "It always has, unlike your own race!" Varkas gazed balefully down at her, showing his small, pointed teeth and Maxwell immediately realised the mistake of her outburst and looked away.

The muttering of the assembled Ice Lords grew louder. One of them, who the Doctor recognised as Marshall Yaxlyr, leant forward. "Perhaps all the humans are as treacherous as those who have plotted against us?"

Varkas sat down again and addressed the court. "It seems we have two decisions my Lords. First, do we proceed with the Federation Treaty or go to war?" As the Ice Lords started to speak, Varkas held up his hand. "That decision should be debated further I feel. But more immediately," he pointed to the Doctor and Maxwell, "what punishment shall these two traitors receive?"

Yaxlyr slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair. "Death!"

**5.**

Varkas turned his head to regard Yaxlyr. "You favour execution Marshall?"

"They are traitors and murderers," Yaxlyr hissed. "They deserve no mercy!"

"If you kill us, you could be plunging both sides into a war that could claim the lives of millions!" shouted the Doctor angrily. "Do you want their blood on your hands?"

"It would be a glorious Martian victory! We are not afraid to die with honour!" Yaxlyr snarled.

The Doctor looked up helplessly towards the row of Ice Lords above him as Varkas stared back for a moment. But then, the Doctor realised, that the Grand Marshall was not really looking at them, but at Commander Ssarl that stood in the witness box. Did he imagine it, or did Ssarl give an almost imperceptible nod in return?

Varkas glanced at the Ice Lords either side of him again. "Does Marshall Yaxlyr speak for the court?"

The Ice Lords were undecided, some nodded angrily, whilst others muttered between themselves.

"Then I move that we take a vote?" Varkas hissed. "All in favour of executing the traitors?"

The Doctor watched some of the Ice Lords raised a fist, whilst others stared resolutely ahead.

Varkas gave a wheezing laugh at the result. "Five votes for execution; five votes against." He stared down at the Doctor and gave a cruel smile. "It seems as if I have the casting vote…….."

Katherine paced up and down outside the conference room. There had been no message from New Mars for what had seemed like hours and she had become bored of the endless debate. With the temperature of the room unbearable, she had decided to get some air. "What could be taking so long?" she muttered worriedly.

She turned as she heard footsteps coming up the corridor towards her and recognised Doctor Taylor from the _Pendragon_. They exchanged a brief smile before Taylor held up a data-pad he was carrying.

"I've found something," he said urgently.

Katherine raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Remember when the explosion on the _Pendragon_ killed some engineering personnel?"

Katherine nodded.

"Well, I've just examined the bodies after we got them out," continued Taylor "One wasn't killed by an explosion, but by a sonic disruptor – an Ice Warrior weapon!"

**6**.

"So that means we have proof that an Ice Warrior set the bomb!" Katherine's mind raced at the revelation. "They were in their quarters when the Doctor and I got there to check on the Ambassador." She clicked her fingers as the pieces fell into place. "But Sskorr wasn't! He was the one who grabbed me from behind! It must have been Sskorr that planted the bomb!"

Taylor nodded. "We'd better tell Commander McKinley and the Admiral!"

But as they approached the door to the conference room, it slid open and McKinley stepped out. "You'd better come in; we've just getting a broadcast from the Martian Council!"

Katherine exchanged a worried look with Taylor and then they both hurried into the conference room.

The Federation delegates, both human and alien, had resumed their seats and Admiral Forrest stood at his podium at the front of the room. The huge screen behind the podium showed the head and shoulders of Grand Marshall Varkas, the encrusted jewels on his helmet glinting as he addressed the delegates.

"The murder of a Martian Ambassador whilst he was under the protection of the Federation could be considered as an act of aggression. The fact that Ambassador Goraxor was to attend a conference where we intended to enter peaceful relations with the Federation makes the assassination twice as painful for the New Martian empire. We are angered and disgusted by the act committed against us and many of my people are now calling for war against the Federation!"

A worried murmur ran around the conference room between the delegates.

Admiral Forrest spoke up quickly. "I can only apologise again Grand Marshall. The President herself is shortly to arrive here to try to negotiate a peaceful solution. And I assure you that the murderers will be found and brought to justice!"

Varkas inclined his head. "I acknowledge your intentions Admiral, but I demand actions not words. Until then, your Captain Maxwell and the Doctor will be imprisoned on our penal moon of New Phobos."

"But you have no proof that they are guilty!"

"So you must find the proof that they are innocent Admiral! But I advise haste. Our fleets are being assembled and the life expectancy of prisoners on Phobos is very, very short!"

**7.**

"So why didn't they kill us?"

The Doctor and Captain Maxwell were back in their quarters and stood before the window. Darkness had fallen over Nek'tor, turning the city into an ethereal landscape of purples and crimsons that could have been taken from the 'Tales of the Arabian Nights.' Except that on New Mars, light from two moons cast shadows across the towers and minarets.

"I told you," said the Doctor turning to face her. "We're all being manipulated by the Martians. We happen to be the scapegoats for a bit, that's all!"

Maxwell looked up at the moons. "I don't really fancy spending the rest of my life up there either!"

"Me neither." He patted his pockets, "We're running out of time if we're going to stop this from escalating into a war. We've got to get out of here, but they took my sonic screwdriver when we first arrived."

"I swear Varkas was going to vote for execution!"

"And that's another thing. Did you se the look between him and Commander Ssarl?"

Before Maxwell could answer, the locked hatch to the quarters rolled suddenly open. The Doctor and Maxwell turned, expecting someone to enter, but only silence greeted them.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and gave Maxwell a slight smile. He put his finger to his lips and then walked stealthily to the open hatch and peered through it. The body of an Ice Warrior guard lay on the corridor floor just outside. The Doctor regarded the prone warrior for a moment and then beckoned to Maxwell. "It looks like we're being invited to leave."

Maxwell rolled her eyes. "It's a trap!"

The Doctor nodded. "Probably, but we don't really have a choice do we?" He glanced up and down the empty corridor. "Come on." Stepping over the body of the Ice Warrior, the Doctor and Maxwell crept as quickly as they could up the corridor until they reached another hatch.

Suddenly this hatch also slid open and the huge figure of an Ice Warrior stood behind it.

It was Commander Ssarl. "So," he hissed as he raised his sonic disruptor, "the prisoners were caught and executed whilst trying to escape justice!"

**8**.

Katherine took another sip of her coffee and then put the cup back on the table. She and Doctor Taylor sat on a small terrace and watched the chaos around them. Security had been doubled and Federation officers ran like ants around the Base. "We're never going to get to see the Admiral are we?"

Taylor shrugged. "After the news from New Mars, the conference just went mad. Some are calling for war, others want to try for peaceful negotiations, and some even want to try a rescue mission!" Katherine's eyes brightened but Taylor shook his head. "Don't get any funny ideas Katherine. It would be as good as declaring war anyway!"

"But we've got to tell him about the bomb!"

"I know, but now the President has arrived, the Admiral's going to be tied up for hours. We'd never be allowed in to see him."

"What do you think will happen?"

Taylor swigged his coffee. "Katherine, I just don't know, there's just too many things going on. Even if we prove the innocence of Captain Maxwell and the Doctor, somebody killed the Ambassador! And now we've got proof that the Martian's aren't exactly innocent either it could be just the spark to fuel old resentment."

Katherine nodded glumly and then looked over Taylor's shoulder as she saw an officer walking past them. "It's Commander McKinley. Why don't we tell him?"

Taylor nodded at the compromise and turned as another younger officer with auburn hair and freckles, clearly distressed over something, rushed up to McKinley. The younger officer started babbling worriedly to McKinley, wringing his hands. McKinley looked around them with both embarrassment and anger, caught hold firmly of the other man's arm and led him quickly away.

"What was that all about?" asked Katherine. "Wasn't the other man on the _Pendragon_?"

Taylor shrugged. "Search me! That was Peter Reynard, one of the new pilots, first tour actually. I didn't know he was a friend of Jim McKinley?"

"They didn't look much like friends," muttered Katherine. "In fact, it looked very much like they were hiding something!" She finished her coffee and got to her feet. "Coming?" she asked Taylor.

"Where?" asked a surprised Taylor.

"To follow those two – come on!"

**9.**

The Doctor and Maxwell took a step backwards but Ssarl neither fired his sonic weapon nor advanced towards them. "Get inside!" he rasped.

The Doctor glanced towards Maxwell who was tensing herself to run, but Ssarl hissed impatiently. "If I was going to kill you I would have already done so, now get inside, we're wasting time!"

With a raised eyebrow, the Doctor stepped through the hatch, Maxwell slightly behind him. They were in a lift. Ssarl reached out, pushed a control with a clamped hand, and the lift began to move smoothly upwards.

"Well this is a turn out for the books," said the Doctor breezily looking up. Then he turned to face Ssarl. "You're working for Grand Marshall Varkas aren't you Commander?"

Ssarl nodded and gave a series of rasping breaths that could be Martian laughter. "Very good Doctor. There is treachery and division in my race - treachery that could mean disaster and tear the Martian empire apart. But these traitors are cunning and have many allies; powerful allies. We must expose them, their plans and negotiate a peaceful alliance with the Federation."

The Doctor put his hands in his coat pocket. "Why?" he asked sternly. "Forgive me Ssarl, but I know your race of old. You talk about honour, but are first to invade if the stakes are high enough?"

Maxwell nodded in agreement. "We were at war with the Martians for years. There were skirmishes and running battles that claimed hundreds of lives on both sides. Why change now?"

Ssarl regarded them both silently and the lift suddenly stopped moving. "Come with me!" The lift hatch opened and they stepped out onto a raised platform high above the surface of New Mars. The circular platform ran around the circumference of the tower and at the end of a short walkway that jutted from it was a moored shuttle made from the usual shell material.

Captain Maxwell gasped at the biting cold but the Doctor just grinned and buttoned up his long brown coat.

Without pausing, Ssarl lumbered across the platform, along the walkway and into the open hatch of the waiting shuttle. The Doctor and Maxwell followed quickly behind him, eager to get out of the thin atmosphere that made their lungs ache.

Inside the shuttle, an Ice Lord swung around towards them. "Greetings Doctor, Captain Maxwell."

It was Grand Marshall Varkas.

**10.**

Katherine and Taylor followed the other two Federation officers at a discreet distance. There were a few times when McKinley, still gripping Reynard's arm, had looked around to check if anyone was following, but Katherine didn't think he had noticed them.

McKinley was taking Reynard away from the Base and into the gardens that surrounded it. Dusk was just falling as the twin suns of Tarkos II fell below the horizon, and it was getting noticeably cooler. Katherine was grateful for the long shadows however as she was almost sure that McKinley turned and saw them as they ducked behind some topiary trees.

Katherine and Taylor held their breath before peeking out from the foliage. Apparently their luck was holding out as the other two officers had resumed walking and were now climbing the steps that led to the Federation Monument of Peace. As they walked, Katherine could see that Reynard was getting visibly more distressed. He had shaken off McKinley's arm and his nervous voice could just be caught in the night air.

As Reynard was getting more nervous, Katherine could see that McKinley was getting more and more angry. Finally the two men reached the darkened Federation monument. Katherine and Taylor crouched in the shadows at the bottom of the circular steps where they could eavesdrop.

Reynard turned on McKinley. "It's no good, I can't keep this up!"

"You've got to Peter. We can't weaken now!"

"But Captain Maxwell?"

"Bad luck I know, but she'll be alright. Believe me, Sophia Maxwell is a damn fine officer. And she has that Doctor with her too – he looks like he could put up a fight when he wants. They'll get out!"

"I've never killed anyone before!" Reynard was sobbing and clearly on the edge of hysteria. "All through the Academy I thought I could do it; convinced myself. But when you look them in the eyes Jim, see the stare….."

McKinley gripped Reynard's arms again. "You did it for the Federation!" he snapped. "Remember that! It would never be safe with those green-blooded Ice Warriors at our side!" He paused. "Remember your father? How he died fighting them? What would he think of you? He's proud right now Peter; proud of his son!"

Reynard took a deep, shuddering breath and shook his head. "He would never be proud of a murderer!"

**11.**

"It wasn't murder," McKinley said coldly, "now calm down, Ensign!"

"I can't! We've got to tell the Admiral!" Reynard was pacing back and forth.

"If you do, it'll ruin everything."

"No it won't."

"You'll never get to see him now the President has arrived. Why don't we just wait for a day or two?"

"No, I'm going to try!"

Katherine and Taylor could hear the sound of hurried footsteps across the monument.

"Don't be stupid Reynard!"

More footsteps.

"Let go of me!"

There were the sounds of a scuffle above them and then with a cry, Reynard came tumbling down the stone steps. He crashed to the bottom and laid still, his neck at an awkward angle and his eyes staring upwards.

Doctor Taylor started to move towards him, but Katherine held him back as she heard the sound of McKinley's footsteps coming down the steps.

McKinley looked down at Reynard's body and shook his head grimly. Katherine and Taylor retreated into the shadows as, checking that no one was around; he picked up the body under the arms and started to drag it further away into the darkness. After a few seconds there was silence again.

Taylor rounded on Katherine. "Why did you stop me?" he hissed. "We could've tried to help?"

"He was dead Ian," said Katherine sadly, "and do you really think Commander McKinley would listen to us?"

Taylor wiped a hand across his face. "No, I guess you're right. And he was probably armed!"

Katherine nodded. "And now we know what really happened aboard the _Pendragon_ and who killed the Ambassador."

"But we've no proof."

"Then we'll have to get some!" Katherine suddenly trailed off and looked over Taylor's shoulder.

"What is it?" Taylor spun around, expecting to see McKinley returning.

On the grass, close to where Reynard's body had fallen, was a data-pad. Katherine rushed across to it and picked it up. She handed it to Taylor. "Our proof?"

Taylor pressed some buttons on the data-pad. "You're right. Reynard's written a full confession to Admiral Forrest!"

Katherine sighed sadly. "It's too late for poor Mr. Reynard, but at least we can set the record straight. Come on, we've got to see the Admiral!"

**12.**

The Doctor took a tentative sip from the bronze goblet that Grand Marshall Varkas had given him. The wine, a deep red colour, was bitter and acrid. "So Grand Marshall, to what do we owe the midnight visit?"

"You are not surprised to see me Doctor?"

"No, not really. When you voted to keep us alive in the trial I knew there was something more going on. And I guessed that Ssarl was working for you. The big question is why?"

"Has Commander Ssarl told you anything?"

"He told us a little. Ssarl said the Martians were divided?" challenged Maxwell.

Varkas took a sip from his goblet and nodded. "Ssarl is right."

"Alright, but here's the million dollar question," interrupted the Doctor impatiently, "why do you want peace with the Federation?"

"Some time ago, our planet of Chenol was destroyed; completely obliterated."

Maxwell nodded. "We know – it took out the _Livingston_ - one of our survey ships."

"That was unfortunate," continued Varkas, "but the destruction of Chenol killed thousands of my people!"

"What happened?" said the Doctor quietly.

Varkas paused slightly before replying. "We were testing new propulsion systems for our fleets. There was an accident and a catastrophic chain reaction that escalated out of control. Chenol was a volcanic planet. The new fusion systems triggered massive seismic activity that simply ripped the planet apart."

"I'm sorry Varkas, I'm so sorry," said the Doctor, "but what has this got to do with joining the Federation?"

"Many of the houses of New Mars lost members of their families. Some, like my own noble house of Jurak, lost so, so many…….." Varkas paused again, the eyes behind his visor distant in memory. "We knew that to survive, we must now live in peace."

"Then your intentions are indeed noble Grand Marshall." This time Maxwell paused. "I would be honoured if you would join the Federation!"

Varkas nodded graciously at Maxwell's declaration. "Thank you Captain, this is why it was so important that Ambassador Goraxor make contact with you. And then," an angry growl returned to his voice, "he was murdered aboard your ship! Another casualty of Jurak – this time my own brother!"

**13**.

"Ambassador Goraxor was your brother?" asked the Doctor.

Varkas nodded and Maxwell noticed that Commander Ssarl had also lowered his head in grief. "The house of Jurak mourns another victim," Ssarl hissed.

"I swear we will catch who is responsible Grand Marshall!" said Maxwell resolutely.

"We are so alike, my people and yours Captain," continued Varkas. "Just like there are members of the Federation who hate and fear us, not all the noble houses share my views. Marshall Yaxlyr, and others, are determined to return to war and glory!"

"Ah, so this is all to flush them out isn't it?" said the Doctor, clicking his fingers together.

Varkas nodded. "On both sides Doctor. Your imprisonment and then subsequent 'death' will drive the zealots into action. Once they are revealed, you can be miraculously 'found alive' and hopefully the road to peace will become safe for the future!"

The Doctor raised his goblet of wine in salute. "I've got to give it to you Grand Marshall, I couldn't have done better myself!"

Varkas gave a short rasping laugh. "Thank you Doctor, but it is time we left." He turned to Ssarl. "Tell pilot Sskorr that we are ready to leave Commander."

The Doctor spat out his mouthful of wine in surprise. "Sskorr! You've got Sskorr here? Don't you realise it was Sskorr that set the bombs on both ships? He's working for Yaxlyr. Yaxlyr was following the _Pendragon_ – that's how he got there so quickly after Goraxor was killed!"

There was a hiss from the shadows as Sskorr stepped from the cockpit of the shuttle, his sonic disruptor raised. "Do not move!"

Varkas threw down his goblet in defiance. "You will not kill us all Sskorr."

Sskorr raised his other clamped hand to reveal a remote activator. "I am not alone." He pressed a button on the controller and a view-screen on the shuttle wall crackled into life to reveal the face of Marshall Yaxlyr.

"You are clever Doctor, but it won't stop you from being killed alongside these traitors!" Yaxlyr rasped.

"You are the traitor Yaxlyr," hissed Varkas angrily. "You will condemn our race to death!"

"No, Varkas, I offer honour and glory, not subservience to humans!" spat Yaxlyr. "With your deaths, war is assured. Sskorr – kill them!"

**14.**

Ssarl launched himself towards Sskorr just as the Ice Warrior fired his sonic disruptor. The burst of deadly energy was deflected but still partly hit Grand Marshall Varkas and the Ice Lord fell backwards with a cry.

The Doctor and Captain Maxwell attempted to help Ssarl subdue their attacker, but it was like two pups trying to separate brawling wolves. The huge Ice Warriors had enormous strength and both human and Time Lord were thrown from the fight in seconds, as the two tank-like aliens attacked each other.

But Ssarl's indignant anger at the traitor made him even stronger and with a hiss of fury, he hurled Sskorr to the ground. As Sskorr struggled like an upturned turtle to right himself, Ssarl aimed his own sonic disruptor downwards.

"No!" cried the Doctor, but it was too late. The whine of sonic energy twisted the air and hit Sskorr directly in the chest at close range. With a last rasping breath, the Ice Warrior saboteur died and lay still.

Maxwell ran across to help the fallen Varkas who was only injured and struggled to sit up.

On the view-screen, the face of Marshall Yaxlyr twisted in rage. "I will kill you all for this!"

The Doctor jumped to his feet. "We've got to get out of here!" He dashed towards the front of the shuttle and threw himself into the enormous pilot's chair. He cracked his knuckles and scanned over the controls in front of him.

Ssarl lumbered up besides him. "You know how to fly our shuttles?"

The Doctor pursued his lips. "Oh, seems straightforward enough…."

Suddenly, the shuttle rocked as an energy blast struck it. The Doctor looked out of the cockpit as a Martian ship roared overhead. "That must be Yaxlyr's ship! Okay, no time for a driving lesson anyway!" He punched some controls and grabbed the steering joystick. The shuttle engines roared into life. "Time we were leaving!"

Ssarl was thrown into the co-pilot's chair as the Doctor gave a whoop of excitement and the shuttle accelerated into the air, leaving the raised platform and the city of Nek'tor below it.

Yaxlyr's ship turned about and dived back at the shuttle, a huge sonic cannon releasing another deadly burst of energy towards it. But the Doctor deftly flicked the joystick and the shuttle twisted away gracefully.

The Doctor's shuttle sped away and into the Martian wilderness, Yaxlyr's ship in hot pursuit.

**15.**

"You've got to let us in!" Taylor insisted.

Katherine and Taylor were outside the office of Admiral Forrest as two armed Federation guards stood in front of them. "I'm sorry," said one of the guards curtly, "but the Admiral is in conference with President Matthews. He's not to be disturbed by anyone!"

"But this is important!" cried Katherine, holding up the data-pad. "The Admiral has to see this!"

The guard shook his head stubbornly. "I don't care what you've got – you're not going in there!"

Katherine could feel the anger welling up inside her. "But this could change everything you idiot!" She exchanged a frustrated look with Taylor. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure further up the corridor and that was walking towards them. It was Lieutenant Commander McKinley.

She grabbed Taylor's arm urgently. "Ian, its McKinley!"

Taylor turned and his face paled. He turned back to the guards. "Let us in – now!"

But the guards just looked at each other and raised their blasters in warning, so Taylor decided to take immediate action. "Kath," he shouted, "get inside – show Forrest!" Taylor threw himself at the guards, shouldering one aside and grappling with the other.

Katherine risked a look behind her as she ran forwards.

McKinley was no fool and had clearly realised something was wrong. He drew a small blaster from a holster and began to charge down the corridor towards them.

With a cry, Katherine hit the panel and the door to Forrest's office slid smoothly open. She ran inside to see the admiral standing next to his desk, his arms clasped behind his back. Sitting at the Admiral's desk was an attractive mature woman with immaculate auburn hair dressed in an elegant white gown.

Forrest turned as Katherine ran into the office, the expression on his face a mixture of surprise and anger. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

The woman also rose to her feet, raising her eyebrows. "Indeed. Who are you?"

Katherine dashed across to Forrest. "Please," she gasped as she gave the Admiral the data-pad, "you must read this!"

As Forrest glanced down at the pad, McKinley burst into the office, his blaster raised.

**16.**

Although the Doctor piloted the shuttle with considerable skill, twisting, darting and manoeuvring wildly, Yaxlyr's ship was faster and more powerful. The city of Nek'tor was now far behind them and both ships now flew over the red, craggy wilderness of New Mars.

"They are gaining on us!" hissed Ssarl.

"I know, I know!" yelled the Doctor, "Yaxlyr's pilot thinks he's a bit tasty doesn't he!" He grinned at Ssarl's confused expression and then suddenly pushed the joystick forwards as another deadly sonic energy burst exploded close to them.

The shuttle went hurtling downwards towards the surface in a crash dive before the Doctor pulled it back at the last moment and skimmed it across the a rocky landscape.

"Eat your heart out double o seven!" whooped the Doctor.

"You will kill us all!" rasped Ssarl.

The Doctor grinned. "Not yet!" He glanced over his shoulder to where Captain Maxwell was tending a wounded Varkas. "How is he?"

"Just wounded," she yelled back. "He'll be fine if you get us back to the city!"

"Working on it!" The Doctor twisted the joystick to the right, but there was the sudden impact of another sonic burst that had caught them a glancing blow. The shuttle lurched, alarm lights flashing on the controls.

"That's not good," muttered the Doctor, "we've lost the lateral controls." He punched some more buttons, and then thumped them with frustration. "The power's bleeding away."

"Yaxlyr will catch us!" hissed Ssarl.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not out of options yet." His hands raced over the controls, nursing the injured shuttle to fly over a mountain that flashed past. "Ah, down there!" He nudged the controls towards a deep canyon. "Perhaps we can hide down there and send a signal…."

But there was another sickening lurch as a second sonic burst scored a direct hit on the shuttle. Klaxons started to sound, sparks flew from the controls and thick smoke began to fill the cockpit.

The Doctor looked frantically down at the flight controls. Half were dead, the other half flashed erratically. He grabbed hold of the joystick that juddered wildly.

Out of the cockpit screen, the rocky canyon bottom rushed towards them.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Brace for impact!"

**17.**

McKinley saw the pad in Admiral Forrest's hand and Katherine's worried face, and immediately realised what had happened. "Don't believe her Admiral," he warned. "This is just a trick!"

Forrest was now fuming. "I don't know what to believe Lieutenant McKinley," he shouted.

"Please Admiral," begged Katherine, "just read it. McKinley was behind it all. He had Ambassador Goraxor murdered!"

McKinley laughed, but there was a trace of nervousness in it. "This is all some Ice Warrior trick!

Katherine turned to the woman who she guessed was President Matthews. "Ma'am, I'm telling the truth!"

President Matthews folded her arms. "Really? I don't even know who you are?" she said indignantly.

Forrest looked up from reading the pad. "This is Ensign Rerynard's personal log. He's written a full confession McKinley?"

"It's a lie!" McKinley shouted, his face glistening with sweat.

"It's true," Katherine cried, "and we've just seen him murder Reynard at the Monument!"

"Well? Explain it Lieutenant?" ordered President Matthews.

McKinley looked wildly between the President, Admiral Forrest and Katherine, his face red with anger. Then he pointed his blaster at President Matthews. "Do you really want those filthy aliens joining the Federation? Do you? After all the death they caused? All the suffering?" He gave a short laugh. "If you do, you're a fool Matthews – a whining fool. They'll plot against you and destroy the Federation and everything we've worked for! Not you politicians, but us, the soldiers on the front line!" He glanced towards Forrest. "You understand that don't you Admiral?"

There was a second's hesitation. "Put the gun down Lieutenant!" shouted Forrest.

McKinley shook his head. "Not a chance! I won't get out of here alive, but I'm going to make sure no-one is going to make peace with the Ice Warriors ever!"

Matthews backed away with a sob of fear as McKinley's finger tightened on the trigger of his blaster.

Suddenly there was the explosive sound of a blaster and Matthews recoiled in shock. But it was McKinley that fell dead to the ground, his blaster clattering unfired next to him.

On the floor in the doorway, holding a blaster that he had wrenched from the guards, was Doctor Taylor.

**18.**

Smoke curled from the crashed shuttle as the hatch sprung open and the Doctor leapt out. "Come on," he shouted over his shoulder, "we've got to get away from here before Yaxlyr destroys the shuttle!"

Behind him, Maxwell and Ssarl, one on each side, supported the wounded Varkas from the ship.

The Doctor looked up into the red sky to see Yaxlyr's ship turning for another pass. Desperately he scanned their surroundings at the bottom of the canyon. To his delight he spied what looked like a cave at the base of the canyon wall a few hundred metres away. It was their best chance, but would they make it in time?

He ran back to help the others as the roar of Yaxlyr's ship got louder.

"Fire!" commanded Yaxlyr as the pilot unleashed a heavy burst of energy from their sonic cannon.

The Doctor pushed Varkas and the others into the cave as behind him there was the sudden explosion of the shuttle being destroyed. The Doctor was hurled forwards onto the rocky floor of the cave.

"Excellent!" hissed Yaxlyr triumphantly. "Now there will be war…."

He was cut off by an Ice Warrior pilot. "Sensors indicate life signs below us Marshall Yaxlyr."

Yaxlyr slammed his huge clamped fist onto the arm of his command chair. "They must have escaped. Take us into land. We will destroy them face to face!"

The Doctor sat up and shook his head. He could still feel the heat of the explosion on his back "That was close," he muttered, "everyone still here?" He looked around to see Varkas, Maxwell and Ssarl and gave them a grin.

"I owe you my life Doctor," rasped Varkas.

"Oh, thank me later," smiled the Doctor jumping to his feet. "Besides we're not out of the woods yet, listen?"

Maxwell tilted her head as she heard the approaching roar of a ship's engines. "It's Yaxlyr's ship coming in to land."

The Doctor nodded. "They're going to finish the job personally!"

Ssarl raised his sonic weapon. "We only have this."

Varkas nodded. "But we will die with honour," he said wearily.

"No, no, no, no!" cried the Doctor with a wild look in his eyes. "We've got much more!" He tapped his head. "Up here!"

**19.**

Yaxlyr marched down the ramp that led from his ship, his cloak flying about behind him in the cool wind. He was flanked by four Ice Warriors that carried large sonic disruptor rifles. The Ice Lord paused and silently surveyed the area of the canyon floor around him. He found the small cave almost immediately and gave a low, rasping chuckle. "Come," he beckoned his troops with a clamped fist and pulled a sonic pistol from a holster at his belt. "No-one is to be left alive!"

The Ice Warriors advanced towards the cave but hadn't gone more than a few metres when a burst of sonic energy hit one of them in the chest. The air rippled and distorted and one of the Warriors crashed heavily to the ground.

With a hiss of anger, Yaxlyr saw the huge figure of Commander Ssarl appear in the cave mouth. He raised his pistol. "Fire!" he ordered.

The air sizzled with the discharge of sonic bursts. Yaxlyr watched with a triumphant smile, his pointed teeth bared, as Ssarl fell to the ground. Then he saw the worried face of the Doctor emerge briefly from the darkness of the cave and heard his panicked order to run.

But hiding in the caves would not save them. Yaxlyr motioned his troops onwards.

They reached the cave entrance and stepped over the prone figure of Ssarl. "Seek and destroy!" Yaxlyr hissed as the Ice Warriors lumbered into the caves, intent on killing all opposition. Raising his pistol, Marshall Yaxlyr followed his troops into the cave.

"You can get up now," whispered the Doctor as he popped up from behind a large boulder at the entrance. "I don't know, you Martians are real luvvies aren't you!" He slapped Sssarl on the shoulder before helping him to his feet.

Maxwell still supported Varkas as they emerged from another behind more boulders.

"There you go," the Doctor smiled as he gestured to Yaxlyr's ship, "our ride back to the city. We just have to take care of our friend the Marshall first!" He raised his eyebrows knowingly at Varkas.

Varkas nodded and shook off Maxwell's support. Then he turned, and with a gesture to Ssarl, both fired their sonic weapons at the rocks above the cave mouth.

There was a rumble as the sonic beam vibrated the stone and then suddenly a splintering crack. With a ear-splitting crash, tons of rock fell down and blocked the entrance to the cave.

The Doctor spluttered; his face covered with dust. Carefully he wiped it from his eyes and grinned – his teeth white against the grime. "That should hold them!"

**20.**

As soon as the Doctor had stepped from the ramp of the Ice Warrior ship, Katherine had flung herself into his arms. He returned the hug with a huge grin and a laugh. "I'm pleased to see you too!

He glanced around at the reception committee that the diplomatic ship warranted. Almost the entire staff of the Federation Base at Tarkos II seemed to have turned out to greet it. Dozens of Federation troops in freshly pressed blue and white uniforms stood to attention in ranks.

The ramp of the Ice warrior ship touched a long red carpet. At the end of that carpet, flanked by more Federation troops, were several dignitaries including Admiral Forrest in complete dress uniform, and President Matthews looking incredibly glamorous in a shimmering white gown. Slightly behind them, also in dress uniform, and with a newly acquired medal of honour, was Doctor Ian Taylor, who beamed proudly.

"I've been so worried about you," whispered Katherine. "What happened to Yaxlyr?"

"Oh, tried and sentenced to New Phobos," replied the Doctor casually. "I hope he's got his winter woollies on! What about Lieutenant Commander McKinley?"

Katherine made a face. "Locked up for good!"

The Doctor smiled. "Then I think we did well."

The Federation troops suddenly stiffened even more as Grand Marshall Varkas, Commander Ssarl at his side, emerged from the translucent brown shell of their ship and marched down the ramp.

The Doctor winked at Katherine. "You'll like this bit!"

President Matthews and Admiral Forrest walked towards the Martians. Forrest saluted smartly and even Matthews graciously nodded her head with respect. Varkas and Ssarl both bowed in return.

"Ah, the doors of diplomacy just opened wide," smiled the Doctor and draped his arm around Katherine's shoulder. "This is a historic moment y'know - and we were there!" He frowned, "or rather here!"

"Madame President, it is an honour that you invite us to join the Federation," hissed Varkas.

President Matthews smiled. "Not at all Grand Marshall, it is the Federation that should be honoured!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "This could go on a bit couldn't it?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yup!" Then a sudden thought struck him. "I wonder when it would be a good time to ask them for a ship to go and find the TARDIS?"

**The End of History – Confidential**

And that's a wrap folks!

After nine months of thirteen stories, slight changes of formats for them and what seemed like endless revisions of the really early ones, my first season come to a close - the end of history indeed!

When I started this second part of my Ice Warrior story I had absolutely no idea what the final resolution would be. I had a vague idea sure, and I had set up plenty of clues along the way, but I deliberately wrote 'For Honour and Glory' vaguely so the murderer (on both sides), in best Agatha Christie style, could have been anyone. My only sure bet was good old bomber Sskorr and his alliance with Yaxlyr.

How many of you thought Admiral Forrest with his treatment of his Ood would turn out to be implicated? I have to admit that for a while I thought so too, but there was no real way I could give him a real slice of the action that would merit him being the main villain. So in the Federation's case it fell to McKinley, even though I thought that was a bit too obvious so poor old Reynard got the chance to be a killer. In all honesty, that only occurred to me in a 'middle of the night' moment, but it just fitted so perfectly. He was written in as just a background character, but he was perfect fodder, especially as I figured his father was killed in the Martian wars earlier on.

On the Martian side, Ssarl was always going to be an ally, but Varkas could've gone either way. In the end, he had to be a good guy to balance out what was happening on New Mars and allow me to explain the back story to the destruction of Chenol and his connection with Ambassador Goraxor.

A character that was never going to feature at all but just be 'dressing' was President Matthews, but as I started to write the climax, I knew she had to make a brief appearance. So with an eye on the lovely Jane Asher, she made it into the story.

Talking about brief appearances, I also had a bit of fun with the Judoon at the start of the episode, again to misdirect the reader!

So where next? Season 2 of course!

I can promise more old enemies, a jungle planet, Cleopatra, pirates and a new face in the TARDIS.

Season 2 starts in September, but a full trailer can be expected before then………….

Be there!


End file.
